Demon Accords series
The Demon Accords book series by John Conroe Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Chris Gordon is a rookie cop in the Big Apple with an interesting sideline—hunting demons. But after rescuing a beautiful girl from a demonic attack, he finds life stranger than he ever thought possible. Vampires, werewolves, shadowy federal agencies and a giant short-faced bear. And it's not even Halloween yet. ~ Goodreads Chris Gordon is a rookie with the NYPD - one with a secret. In his spare time, Chris is an exorcist without equal with a gift from God. But when he saves a beautiful girl from a demonic attack, he discovers there is more to fear than just demons. Finding himself surrounded by vampires, were weasels, and facing a giant short-faced bear, Chris struggles to stay alive, all while protecting his deadly new girlfriend. And then there's her overprotective vampire mother! ~ Fantasy Muse Lead's Species * Fallen angel/Human-vampire-demon hybrid, Paranormal cop—ability to banish demons. Primary Supe * Demons What Sets it Apart * A human who can banish demons Narrative Type and Narrators *First person narrative told by Chris Gordon. Books in Series Demon Accords series: # God Touched (2010) # Demon Driven (2010) # Brutal Asset (2011) # Duel Nature (2012) # Fallen Stars (2013) # Forced Ascent (Oct 18th, 2014) # College Arcane (2015) # God Hammer (2015) # Rogues (2016) # Snake Eyes (2016) # Winterfall (2017) # Summer Reign (2018) Shorts, Anthologies, and Guides * 5.1. Black Frost (August 4th, 2011) Short story (114 pages) * 5.5. Executable (2014) (442 pages) ~ (Companion book with alternate lead) World Building Setting New York City Places: *Pentagon *Mexico Supernatural Elements ✥ Demons, vampires, werewolves, were weasels, angels, shadowy federal agencies, a giant short-faced bear, faeries, black ops teams, witches, warlocks, ancient totem spirit, outlaw gang, Native American folklore & monsters, Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * Special Situations Squad: * Loki's Spawn: outlaw gang World Chris Gordon, a rookie New York police officer, who not only fights criminals but demons as well. While he was young his whole family was murdered by demons save for his grandfather. And from there on his army-veteran grandpa trained him so that he could fight demons and not become a victim himself. ~ Fantasy Muse Protagonists ✥ Chris Gordon is the main protagonist, and the book is written from his perspective in a first-person narrative. Chris is a young man who was raised by his grandfather from the time he was eight years old after his family was murdered in a horrific home invasion. He has the ability to banish demons back to hell, and because of this, he is unable to get close to anyone besides his grandfather. If he does the demons, somehow, instantly know who it is and will threaten them. Chris moves from Upstate New York to New York City because of its higher concentration of demon activity, he becomes a cop because it's the only way he can legally carry a gun in the city. ~ Alan's "Whatever" Blog ✥ Tatiana Demidova Tatiana or Tanya to her friends is the female lead, and love interest to Chris. She is the only vampire to have been born, not made, and because of this she is revered as something of a prodigy, especially among the younger vampires. Unfortunately she had a traumatic experience when she was younger which made her slip into a semi-catatonic state, not talking to anyone for fifteen years. Until one day she is saved, by Chris, from a demon, and is awoken. Her and Chris are the same age, born on the same day, at the exact same time. As their relationship grows they share a bond, and it was watching this bond grow as the books progressed. ~ Alan's "Whatever" Blog Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen In: Characters To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. ~ or~ in Source Mode: select, copy, paste the bottom sections of the table ~ or ~ make a new table if you can't figure it out. Author John Conroe * Website: John Conroe ~ Homepage * Genres: Urban Fantasy Bio: After 20+ years in banking and investments, I've seen my share of horror, fantasy and fiction. Writing about werewolves and vampires is positively therapeutic. God Touched was written as my mid-life crisis. The idea came after reading my daughter's copy of Twilight to see what all the fuss was about. Sparkly vampires? Helpless maidens? Nothing against the series but I wanted different heroes. So I wrote it myself and now I can't stop. I live in in a spooky old house with my wife and two daughters, I'm chief servant to a frighteningly large cat, help promote wilderness skills (www.ndcenter.org) and study jiu-jitsu to keep from getting fat. ~ Author's bio page Cover Artists *Ryan Bibby Publishing Information Publisher: Lulu Publish dates differ between Kindle, Nook, Paperback, and Audio books Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—God Touched (2010): Chris Gordon is a rookie with the NYPD - one with a secret. In his spare time Chris is an exorcist without equal with a gift from God. But when he saves a beautiful girl from a demonic attack, he discovers there is more to fear than just demons. Finding himself surrounded by vampires, were weasels, and facing a giant short-faced bear, Chris struggles to stay alive, all while protecting his deadly new girlfriend. And then there's her over protective vampire mother! ~ Goodreads | God Touched (Demon Accords, #1) by John Conroe ✤ BOOK TWO—Demon Driven (2010): Seven months have passed since Chris Gordon met Tanya Demidova. In that time he has adapted to the vast changes in his life. Being faster and stronger, working for a paranormal police unit and dating a vampire. But new threats appear; from the South, from the North, within the NYPD and from the U.S. government. But his greatest danger is already inside him. Book 2 of the Demon Accords. ~ Goodreads | Demon Driven (Demon Accords, #2) by John Conroe ✤ BOOK THREE—Brutal Asset (2011): Partnered in an uneasy alliance with federal law enforcement, Chris Gordon has been hunting down the outlaw gang, Loki's Spawn, who attacked his vampire girlfriend. But when he finds unexpected hostages who trigger his baser instincts, Chris is thrown into a search for answers to dark questions. How to control his inner demon, what do the Spawn want with children, and who is hunting him? Book 3 of the Demon Accords. ~ Goodreads | Brutal Asset by John Conroe ✤ BOOK FOUR—'Duel Nature (2012): Book 4 of the Demon Accords. Chris and Tanya have been assigned as Coven Rovers, traveling the country and trouble shooting the supernatural community. It's a job that's part cop and part auditor, one that should be long periods of boredom mixed with small parts of action. But this is Chris and Tanya, so a sudden assignment to check on a rogue vampire leads to a run in with a hostile Master vampire, a hit squad, monsters straight out of Native American folklore, black ops teams and worst of all, vampire politics. Now, more than ever, Chris must control his dark side, as the alternative is death. ~ Goodreads | Duel Nature (Demon Accords #4) by John Conroe ✤ BOOK FIVE—Fallen Stars (2013): Sometimes discretion is the better part of valor. Sometimes it's just best to get the hell out of Dodge. After turning an ancient vampire to dust and stirring the Coven into a mob of pitchfork—and torch-bearing vampires, Chris Gordon thinks it might be time for a road trip. So, leaving Tanya to calm the troubled masses, he heads south to help a North Carolina Pack with some demon troubles. But with beautiful Stacia Reynolds in the shotgun seat and his trusty companion, Awasos, Chris just might find more trouble out of the Big Apple than in it as he follows the blacktop south. It's demons and witches and bears, oh my. ~ Goodreads | Fallen Stars by John Conroe ✤ BOOK SIX—Forced Ascent (2013): Chris Gordon has never had an easy relationship with the White House. Now, after rescuing his goddaughter from a secret base in New Hampshire, it's reached a new low. You drop one little asteroid onto the continental United States and the entire government goes crazy. On top of that Halloween is fast approaching and demons are popping through into our world every which way. Forced into the world of high level politics, Chris and Tanya and their merry crew will have to stay two steps ahead of just about everyone if they're going to have a chance in hell of preventing all Hell from breaking loose. ~ Goodreads | Forced Ascent by John Conroe First Sentences # God Touched (2010) — I had to admit it, these vampires really knew how to run a club. # Demon Driven (2010) — The corridor was long, dark and musty. It ended at a T''. The werewolf was waiting around the left corner—at least, that's where I thought he was. # '''Brutal Asset' (2011) — A single lonely coyote howled in the desert night. # Duel Nature (2012) — The drops of rain had fallen thousand of fee, gathering speed and size before they smashed into the ground. # Fallen Stars (2013) — "Badonkadonk? What the hell is a badonkadonk?" I asked my companion. # Executable (2014) — Only the crunch and ping of loose gravel between the tires and the asphalt of our parking lot announced the arrival of the big silver car; otherwise, it was dead silent. # Forced Ascent (2014) — The hotel had seen better days—Hell, better decades. # College Arcane '(2015) — Carpet adhesive. Carpet adhesive and pleather. Those were the smells I would always associate with the first day of college. # '''God Hammer '(2015) — The old mine was a piece of West Virginia’s coal mining history. # 'Rogues '(2015) — Rusty machinery. That’s the mental image that the just-past peak foliage inspired in Morris Alcombe, IV. # 'Snake Eyes '(2016) — The little girl watched me from the corner of her room. Well, to be honest, it was more like she watched me from the corner of the room where the wall met the ceiling, high above her pink, floofy, vomit-covered bed. # 'Winterfall '(2017) — On an alien world, under an alien sun, atop a small hill of alien dirt and rock, an alien paced back and forth. # 'Summer Reign '(2018) — The jungle was lush and verdant, dense with life and beauty. Quotes * John Conroe Quotes (Author of God Touched) ~ Goodreads * The Demon Accords Series ~ Shelfari Read Alikes (similar elements) * Dresden Files series * Demon Squad series * Deacon Chalk series * Grimnoir Chronicles series * Dante Valentine series * Jill Kismet series * Sandman Slim series * Black Sun's Daughter series * Morgan Kingsley series * Felix Castor series * Ghost Finders series * Twenty Palaces series * Hollows series * Iron Druid Chronicles * Shadow Saga series * Kitty Norville series * Quincey Morris series * Dark Days series * Remy Chandler series * Cal Leandros series * Bobby Dollar series * Nightside series * Cassandra Palmer series * Occult Crimes Unit Investigation series * Agent of Hel series * Sabina Kane series Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain God Touched (Demon Accords, #1) by John Conroe *Lists That Contain Demon Driven (Demon Accords, #2) by John Conroe *Lists That Contain Duel Nature (Demon Accords #4) by John Conroe Notes This series is self-published. See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References '''Books: *BOOKS ~ Author — Sample Chapters *Demon Accords series by John Conroe ~ Goodreads *John Conroe - FF * The Demon Accords Series ~ Shelfari * ~ ISFdb — not found (indie author) * Demon Accords series by John Conroe ~ Fictfact * John Conroe ~ LibraryThing Download & Read online: *Smashwords – The Demon Accords—a series by John Conroe *Demon Driven by John Conroe - Read eBook *Read Executable Book Online Free ✗⇉⋕ by John Conroe ☆ bookreadfree.xx.tn *Brutal Asset (The Demon Accords) book download John Conroe... on Twitpic *Free Reading ⋮ Duel Nature by John Conroe ↝ Digital Books *Demon Driven #2 by John Conroe - Read eBook Summaries: * Book Review- Demon Accords Series by John Conroe | Teller Gaming World, Characters, etc: *The Demon Accords Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Fantasy Muse: God Touched #1 - The Demon Accords *God Touched By John Conroe - Alan's "Whatever" Blog *Book Review: Demon Driven #2 (The Demon Accords) by John Conroe *Brutal Asset (The Demon Accords #3) by John Conroe ~ Free Book Reviews Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: * Author Interview: John Conroe ~ Free Book Reviews Author: *Home Page *Home Page *Smashwords – About John Conroe, author of 'Fallen Stars', 'Duel Nature', 'Black Frost', etc. Community and Fan Sites: *The Demon Accords - FB Wikia *Demon Accords Wikia - This is the wikia for the Demon Accords series. Gallery of Book Covers 1. God Touched (Demon Accords #1-eBook) by John Conroe.jpg|1. God Touched (2010-eBook-Demon Accords series) by John Conroe|link=http://www.johnconroe.com/BOOKS.html God Touched (Demon Accords #1) by John Conroe.jpg|1. God Touched (2011, paperback—Demon Accords series) by John Conroe|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11747266-god-touched Demon Driven (Demon Accords #2-eBook) by John Conroe.jpg|2. Demon Driven (2010-eBook—Demon Accords series) by John Conroe|link=http://www.johnconroe.com/BOOKS.html 2. paperback-Demon Driven (Demon Accords #2) by John Conroe.jpg|2. Demon Driven (2013 paperback—Demon Accords series) by John Conroe|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8826125-demon-driven Brutal Asset (Demon Accords #3-eBook) by John Conroe.jpg|3. Brutal Asset (2011-eBook—Demon Accords #3) by John Conroe|link=http://www.johnconroe.com/BOOKS.html 3. paperback-Brutal Asset (Demon Accords #3-paperback) by John Conroe.jpg|3. Brutal Asset (2011-paperback—Demon Accords #3) by John Conroe|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10494299-brutal-asset Duel Nature (2013-eBook & paperback—Demon Accords series) by John Conroe.jpg|4. Duel Nature (2013-eBook & paperback—Demon Accords series) by John Conroe|link=http://www.johnconroe.com/BOOKS.html 4. paperback Duel Nature (Demon Accords #4) by John Conroe.jpg|4. Duel Nature (2013-paperback, 2nd Ed—Demon Accords series) by John Conroe|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16006865-duel-nature 5. Fallen Stars (Demon Accords #5) by John Conroe.jpg|5. Fallen Stars (2013—Demon Accords #5) by John Conroe|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17936396-fallen-stars 6. Forced Ascent (Demon Accords #6) by John Conroe.jpg|6. Forced Ascent (Sept 2014—Demon Accords series) by John Conroe|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23431727-forced-ascent Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Demons as a Main Supe Category:Parnormal Cops & Departments Category:Vamp, Demon, Monsters Hunters as main supe Category:Paranormal Military, Cops, Spies Category:Vampires Category:Witches Category:Warlocks Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Native American Magic Category:Supe-Mage Mafia, Mob, Gangsters… Category:Set in New York City Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Indies and Self-Published UF works Category:Male Authors Category:Male Lead Category:Series